Consequences
by Sabrine5119
Summary: Bella Tells Jacob that she is Pregnant, but he loses control, Edward saves Bella, but the treaty with the Werewolves is done.
1. Chapter 1

Consequences

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Edward and I were sitting on the Cullen's couch quietly, when he broke the silence.

"So, what do you want to do Mrs. Cullen?" He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"I need to see Jacob; I think we should tell him, he deserves to know." I replied. _ I've been thinking about this for a while, I can't keep this from him anymore._

"No, he won't be happy; you don't want him to lose his temper." He half snarled.

"Edward, Jacob is not like that, he would never want to hurt me." I pouted at him.

"That may be true, but if he gets upset, he won't be able to control himself, he is like a time bomb waiting to go off." Edward looked down at me, his golden eyes filled with worry and concern.

"I will be fine Edward, I trust Jacob." I said finally.

I grabbed the ring of car keys and walked out to the Cullen's garage where the ridiculous car Edward had bought me as a wedding present, a silver Audi TT roadster. He insisted on buying me a car after my truck mysteriously stopped working after Rosalie "fixed" it. (Pic On my page, that's my parent's car)

I got in and started down the long driveway and set out to La Push.

After stopping my car I walked up to Jacob's door, it opened before I even knocked.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Jacob….. air!" I gasped. He released me and smiled.

"You smell like them…." He said, scrunching up his nose.

"I don't get what it is with you guys, I don't smell anything!" I said after scanning the air with my weak human nose.

"Ha-ha, Bella. Want to go down to the beach? Like old times, I still have your bike; we could ride them down there!" He said excitedly. I thought about Charlie, and the unborn child inside me, it wasn't safe.

"Nah, let's just walk, kay?" I sighed; it was going to be hard to hurt him so much.

"Um, okay!" He smiled enthusiastically and took my hand as we walked down to the shore. The waves rolled peacefully causing white foam on the water.

We walked to the log we had sat on when he had told me about the Cullen's secret, I felt a stab of gilt for hurting them both so much.

"So what brings you out here? I haven't seen you for a while." He said looking down at the sparkling sand.

"I, just wanted to talk, I've missed You Jake!" I almost started sobbing, Edward was right, I shouldn't do this, not because he might lose control, but like always I was just hurting someone.

"Bella its okay, I've missed you too." He wrapped his warm arms around me, it felt wrong, because it was not Edward, but right at the same time.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, wiping my hand over my eyes.

"So how is Billy doing?" He is fine; a lot better now since I came back, How is Charlie?"

"He is fine, a little upset since I am not around too much anymore." I sighed poor Charlie, all alone.

"Is his cooking any better?" Jacob asked.

I laughed. "Nope! He still just can't get it right." I wanted to delay as much as I could, and try and find an easier way to say it, then I realized no matter how I said it or how long I waited, I would be hurting him.

"I want to tell you something Jake…"

"What, its fine Bella, whatever you need to say."

I could feel the tears slipping down my cheek and I tried to hold in a sob, but it came out.

"Bella! What is it?! What's wrong!?" He said worriedly.

"Did he hurt You?! I am going to kill him!" He yelled.

"No!" I croaked, "It wasn't Edward, Jake…. I'm pregnant!" I turned my head towards him to study his reaction. His eyes were round with shock, his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Who. Was. It?!" He said trying but not succeeding to make himself sound normal.

"Jake! Edward of course! Who else could it possibly be!"

He started trembling, he shook harder and harder, I knew what was happening, but I was stuck, not moving, not breathing, and not thinking at all.

He screamed and a ripping sound echoed through the forest as a russet wolf emerged standing in his place.

I was still stuck to the log. I couldn't believe Jacob would react like this.

The wolf took a great leap, I knew it would probably be the last thing I would ever see, but something hit it halfway throwing the wolf off its original destination and towards the water.

Alice came running out of the woods, Edward must have been the one who saved me as he was the fastest of the Cullens.

"BELLA!" she said when she saw me, "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?! I came as soon as I had the vision!" She fretted about me worriedly trying to find something wrong.

I could hear the sounds of a battle taking place not too far away, but I just couldn't watch.

_If that is how Jacob reacted, what is Charlie going to do?! _So many thought where buzzing around in my head I couldn't think straight. The trees by the beach where beginning to swirl around and I got extremely dizzy.

"BELLA!! What's wrong Bella!?" Alice's Marble cold hand was shaking me, but my eyelids felt too heavy to lift, and I felt like someone was trying to shove a pencil through my head because of the terrible headache.

I opened my eyes a crack just in time to see Edward come back towards me, his face filled with worry, then My eyes shut when I gave into the desire to just slip away and ignore the things that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Consequences Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks for reading, please review ******** Just so you know this takes place after the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. **

"BELLA! Bella?!" I heard someone yell as a hard cold hand shook me awake.

I opened my eyes to see Alice's worried face looking down on me. I looked around to see where I was. I must be in Edward's Volvo, I couldn't have been my car because it was only a 2 seater.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

Edward turned around from the wheel and glanced back at me. "Jacob attacked you, after you told him. Oh, and don't worry about your car, Rose brought it home." He said. Why on Earth would I be worrying about my car right now.

"Watch the road!" I tried to yell, but it came out more like a cough. I sat upright.

"Don't worry Bella, you know I would never crash." He grinned at me, happy I was finally up. Then I remembered what had happened, a big russet wolf flying towards me, and Edward saving my life- again.

"Where is Jacob?!" I asked noticing that Edwards's clothes were stained with blood.

His face fell, as with Alice. My stomach tightened into a knot. "Edward?" I said as warm tears fell down my cheek.

"He was, really upset. All he wanted to do was rip me to pieces, it was the only way I could stop him. He's dead Bella." He said somberly.

_What would happen to Billy? The pack would not be happy either. _I thought to myself. I held the little wolf charm on my bracelet tightly in my hand, and wiped the tears from my cheek. "Does anyone know yet?"

"About… Jacob?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know, the pack will definitely not be happy, and Billy….." He replied.

"Mmm." Was all I could manage to say. It was hard to believe that my best friend was dead.

"How are you feeling?" Edward continued.

"Fine." I said, everyone always fussed over me, regardless of anything else that could happen.

"Do you think he is alright?" I was worried that the day's events could have affected my pregnancy.

"I don't know, but we will talk to Carlisle when we get back. How do you know it's a he?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just always pictured him looking kind of like you." I tried to smile, but the effect was lost by the slight trembling that had overcome me.

Edward smiled back worriedly and turned his attention back to the road.

Soon enough we pulled up at the large white house, Home at last.

I shakily got out of the car, before I had even opened the door Edward was out of his seat holding it open for me.

All the Cullens were in the living room when we walked through the front door.

"Bella! Are you all right? Is everything okay? A while after you left Alice had the vision, we only could hope they would arrive on time!" Esme said standing up and hugging me.

"Yeah, everything is alright. I just wanted to make sure my baby was alright." I said awkwardly.

"Sure Bella." Carlisle said.

After Carlisle was done he informed me that everything was alright, I sighed in relief.

Edward had gotten back from our honeymoon 3 days ago, as soon as I found out I was pregnant, and it would be a shame to lose my child before I even had him.

Edward walked over and put an arm around me and led me towards his piano. I sat down on the bench and he sat next to me.

He started playing my lullaby, his fingers flowing over the keys as he played the soft tune. Then the music shifted to something else, an unfamiliar song, as soft and beautiful as the last.

"It's beautiful." I said, he continued to play but turned to look at me staring into my eyes like he was reading a very interesting novel.

"Thank you, it's for him, or her, I don't know what to name it yet though." He smiled and looked back at the keys.

He continued playing his new composition and we sat there for who knows how long, not caring about time, I tried to not think about it, but Jacob kept on coming into my mind, _Jacob dead Jacob dead Jacob dead._

Then the soft melody was broken by the shrill ringing of the phone. Edward stopped playing and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Edward asked.

"Oh, really? When did this happen?"

"Mmm, do you know who it was?"

"Okay, Bella isn't feeling too well now, but would you like to speak with her?" We had agreed that Charlie shouldn't know that I was pregnant, to avoid too many questions. We knew that this baby was different too, unlike any human child, and Charlie might be wondering why he was growing so rapidly.

Edward handed me the phone. I spoke in a croaking voice. "Hey Charlie, how are you?"

"I'm okay Bella, Did you hear, one of those giant wolves, dead on the beach, something must have snapped its neck."

I winced, picturing the Russet wolf lying on the sand, limbs lying out at odd angles, with its snapped neck.

"Oh really? Do you know what happened?" I asked quietly as more tears leaked from my eyes

"No, but it might be a good thing, with all the trouble they have been causing." Little did he know it was Jacob he was talking about.

"Yeah, I guess."I choked out.

"Bells, have you seen Jacob recently? Billy said he has been gone for a few hours and he didn't tell Billy where he was going."

"Oh." I looked towards Edward for help. He mouthed 'no'. "No, I haven't seen him today, look dad I have to go, I'll tell you if I see anything, okay?"

"Okay Bells, talk to you later." He said.

"Bye Charlie." I hung up the phone.

"What do you think the pack will do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they certainly will not be happy, I doubt the treaty will still be in effect." He didn't look worried at all. "But we should spend all our time thinking about that."

Then there was a sharp knocking on the door.

Edward swiftly walked over to the door and pulled it open. Seth was standing at the door.

All the Cullen's came down the stairs to see who it was at the door.

"The pack is coming, they said the treaty is over, you guys have to get out of here!" He said.

Carlisle walked to the front of the group.

"Can you tell them that we don't want to fight, Jacob attacked Bella, so Edward had to attack." Carlisle said.

"I don't think they care about what happened, they just want you Cullen's dead."

I glanced around nervously, now I wished I had just listened to Edward and stayed home instead of telling Jake, I had just put my whole family in danger.

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay…… ive been getting a lot of messages telling me to continue writing but I probably wont be writing again till late summer…. Thank you all for reading my stories though ^^

Btw send me some ideas on my youtube for new stories (I don't really use fanfic anymore)

.come/user/fRaNtlC


End file.
